The present invention relates to an extension and separation device of function part of a nose piece for a control knob of a car audio set, and more particularly to an extension and separation device of function part of a nose piece for a control knob of a car audio set which a protruded portion, i.e., a nose piece portion of a car audio set which is set at front of a main body of a car audio set with a limited magnitude, is technically extended so that a new control part or function part can be added, at the same time, the extended function box portion is made to easily separate from or coupled to the nose piece body of a car audio set so that a theftproof effect of the products can be also obtained.
In an audio set for a car which is generally used, it is known a car audio set of a type (Din E Type) which a whole of rectangularly shaped car audio set is inserted with sliding manner from the front of a set hole rearwardly and then fixed in accordance with the shape of the set hole formed at a dash board of a car and the type of an audio set fixed to said set hole, and another type (Two-Shaft Type) of a car audio set which has two control shafts at both sides of a nose piece protruded at the center portion of the front surface and which is inserted from the rearward to the frontward of the dash board and then fixed.
However, among the car audio sets as described above, in case of the two-shaft type car audio set having nose piece, since a protruded portion, i.e., a nose piece of a predetermined magnitude (44 mm.times.105 mm) arranged on the front of an audio set is inserted to the rectangular set hole of limited magnitude formed on the dash board of a car, and the control shafts of both sides of nose piece are made to insert to the shaft holes formed at both sides of said set hole, in case of a car audio set having such fixing structure, at a front surface of the nose piece exposed to the frontward of set hole, an inserting opening for setting in and drawing our of a tape cassette, various function button switches for handling of a car audio set, and the functioning portion such as a display portion etc. have to be limitedly included.
However, despite of the necessity for including additionally various new functions in accordance with the development of advancing technic, in case of a car audio set of two-shaft type as described hereinbefore, since the magnitude of nose piece having limited size becomes the interrupting factor, there has been the defects and problems that was difficult to additionally arrange various function parts at a front of said nose piece.
On the other hand, recently the theft of a car audio set has been frequently occurred, therefore, some device which is possible to prevent the theft of a car audio set has been proposed and used, but it is a matter of fact that a pertinent theftproof device is not yet provided in case of the two-shaft type car audio set having the setting structure as above-mentioned.